


I Need Your Love Before I Fall

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Kaisoo [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Car Accidents, Character Death, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: [repost due to archive somehow deleting the fic from the original post]Person A is dying and Person B has no idea. A wants to hear B's voice one last time.





	I Need Your Love Before I Fall

The metal around Jongin groaned as it rested, cooling from the friction of the road as the car had flipped. From what Jongin could remember, there was skidding, the screech of metal, and then a tree before a sickening thud had knocked him cold. He tried to piece together what happened, hearing starting to fade back in. Talking, yelling, metal crunching.

Blinking his eyes open, weakly, Jongin peered through the shattered windscreen. People were focusing on a large truck, compressed and squashed against the metal and stone barrier of the road they'd been driving down. People desperately trying to cut out the driver inside.

Jongin shifted, trying to assess any damage he might have taken when he felt the searing pain shoot through his stomach. He hissed, his eyes leaking a few tears as he looked down.

A bang next to him made him jump and he looked up, breathing heavily.

"Sir, are you alright? My name is Mino I'm a paramedic. We're going to get you out as soon as we can- oh Christ- I NEED HELP OVER HERE!"

Jongin watched the man rush off before he looked back down at the branch that had skewed his car door, entering into his side and sticking there. He could feel the build-up of liquid inside him and he closed his eyes. He swallowed hard before opening his eyes again and reached up, trying his car light.

It flicked on, and Jongin searched the area around him for his phone. Thankfully, it had fallen out his pocket and down the side of his seat. Two large, ugly cracks split the screen and he sighed a little, running his finger over them. He went to open it before he looked up as firefighters rushed over.

Jongin laughed weakly as someone meant in to talk to him. "Don't, please. I'm bleeding in-internally You won't get me out in time, please. Please help someone else with less threatening injuries. Help someone you have a chance of saving."

The medics and firefighters hesitated before a paramedic hung their head, stepping forward. "At least let me give you some morphine, ease the pain for you. What's your name?"

"Kim Jong In. I work as a dancer for SM Entertainment. My ID is in my glove compartment, or in my car somewhere." Jongin nodded, letting his sleeve be ripped open for the injection to be given before they rushed off.

Jongin sighed and leant back in his chair with a grunt. He was already feeling a little light headed and he chewed his lip. He looked back down at his phone and licked his lips weakly before he unlocked it. He headed to contacts and dialled the top entry, holding his phone to his ear.

"For fucks sake Jongin."

Jongin smiled as Kyungsoo's voice filtered through the phone. He always was cute when he was angry.

"Another goddamn late working day and you couldn't even be bothered to call me at lunch? You sent me a text full of fucking typos I had to read four times to cancel our goddamn date tonight?"

"I'm sorry, Soo... There's been a crash on my route home so I think I'm gonna be even later. A truck crashed into a car."

"Oh Christ, is everyone okay?"

Jongin closed his eyes. "No clue. It's probably on the news... Hey. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I kept cancelling our dinner dates and I'm sorry I kept shoving you aside for my career. I love you."

There was silence a moment before a sigh. "I know how much your career means to you. I won't say it's okay because it's not but. I understand."

"Tell me you love me."

"Jongin?"

"Please."

Silence elapsed and Jongin felt his breath rattling in his chest.

"I love you, Jongin."

A smile covered Jongin's lips, slowly going numb. "Thank you... I better go before I end up causing another crash. I love you."

Jongin hung up quickly, struggling to keep his breath as he dropped his phone. He leant back and closed his eyes, feeling his breathing get more constricted.

\--

Kyungsoo sighed and chucked his phone down on the couch, tugging his blanket tighter around him. Stupid, cryptic Jongin. The hell was that apology for anyway. He was only gonna do it again next week.

Rolling his eyes, he flicked over to the news to view the current story on the crash, before he felt his heart drop.

There, the car in focus on screen from the helicopter angle looked way too much like Jongin's. Shakily, he reached for his phone, only to see it blowing up from concerned fans all screaming if the car was Jongin's.

Tears welled up in Kyungsoo's eyes and he turned his wi-fi off to wait in silence.

He was waiting for two phone calls; the police or Jongin.

Kyungsoo stared at the stained coffee table in front of him, waiting and begging for Jongin's ring tone to blast out again. Somehow, the stabbing pain in his side told him it would never come again.


End file.
